Races of Bara
These are the races that have been given any kind of flavour. Other races may or not may not exist as I see fit; these are just the ones I have given special roles in the world, and make up a key part of the mythos. Note: while the technical side of the races presented here are designed for use with the Pathfinder Roleplaying system, fantasy games have similar archetypes, and one should be able to adapt this information to other systems. Humans Humans are a race of hairless apes. They are a wildcard race that can, and likely have, filled every kind of role possible. Wen (Elves) Arifwen (Sage Elves) The arifwen are studious elves that hail from the Mana Isles. There, they construct grand laboratories and libraries to conduct and record their arcane experiments. They are quick and intelligent, but frail. Kayuwen (Wood Elves) The kayuwen are swift elves that live in the forests of Malogrian. They have both adapted to the forest, and adapted the forest to them; using secret techniques to make wood as hard as steel. They are quick and wise, but frail. Suramwen (Dark Elves) The suramwen are cruel elves that live underground. They usually kill anyone they cannot use, either for leverage, or slave labour. They are quick and manipulative, but frail. Kjarin (Dwarves) The kjarin, also known as dwarves, are a short, stocky race of humanoids who hail from the kingdom of Kjarinmund, and make excellent warriors and craftsmen. They are hardy and wise, but can be rude and impatient. Ocker (Orks) Orks are a race of savage humanoids created by the kinandio from the silt at the bottom of the Gafa Sea. Blade Blade ockers are the most common type of ork. Not particularly intelligent, insightful or sociable, yet exceptionally strong, these humanoids make for excellent warriors. Smoke Smoke ockers have sightly reddish skin, and smokey hair. While they're rather weak compared to other orks, they are very in-tune to mystic energies, particularly those pertaining to fire. Smoke ockers revere the power of fire, and are gifted at wielding it. Thief Being seemingly adapted for dark and watery environments, the swift and cunning thief ockers seem out of place in the wastes of Gafa. Kjolar (Gnomes) The Kjolar are dwarves whose curiosity lead them into the rifts of Deepfey. They would emerge centuries later, transformed by the bizarre fey energies. They retained their fascination with technology, but also gained an appreciation for magic. They aren't strong, but their bodies remain tough as ever, and they are easy to get along with. Dragonborn Dragonborn are a curious mix of dragon and another race. This other race is usually human, as humans are the most prone to experimentation, but the non-dragon parent can be of other races. They are powerful and alluring, but reckless. Tengu Tengu are a crow-like race from the Beshurru Empire. They are quick and observant, but fragile. Kobolds Tan'Ryn Tan'Ryn kobolds are small, lizard-like humanoids that live on and around Tan'Ryn Mountain. Their colouring ranges from rusty brown to dark grey. They are crafty and industrious, and spend their time mining and creating treasures, which they eagerly offer as tribute to their god; Bruskban. Their small size and physical weakness forces them to favour hit-and-run tactics. Ardkalt Anklebiters Tuskfolk Tuskfolk are residents of Kaltlandi, in the northwestern reaches of the world. They resemble large, white-furred walruses that walk upright, with a slight hunch. They are very strong and very tough, but very slow as well. Strix Hilbert Sentinel Hilbert Sentinels are a race of constructs created by the gnomes to serve as labourers and shock troops. ----